The Next Lupin
by Arsene Zhukov
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan seorang Arsene Lupin IV, cicit dari sang legenda Arsene Lupin I yang terkenal. Masalah membuat hidup Lupin Iv semakin berwarna. /im still suck to make a summary/


**The Next Lupin**

 **Arsene Zhukov**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi** **e**

 **Rate : M**

 **(for violence and bad language)**

 **Pair :**

 **(...x...)**

 **Genre : Slice of life, Crime and little bit of comedy and romance. I guess.**

 **Story Start**

* * *

.

.

.

Pencuri. Mungkin kata itu sudah tercap sebagai hal yang negatif di dunia ini. Yeah, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan kata pencuri selain orang merampas harta yang bukan seharusnya dan memperkaya dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kali ini berbeda karena yang kita bahas adalah salah satu pencuri yang cukup melegenda di dunia ini. Yeah, dialah Arsene Lupin, seorang pencuri ternama yang telah mencuri berbagai harta dan artefak kuno yang tersimpan di berbagai museum di seluruh dunia. Bersama kelompoknya, ia berkeliling dunia untuk mencari harta atau artefak yang cocok disimpan sendiri olehnya. Mungkin kalian mengira artefak yang dicuri itu hanya artefak yang biasa dan memiliki nilai jual yang biasa juga. Namun jangan salah, Lupin dan kelompoknya adalah pencuri handal yang senang dengan barang yang tua tua dan bernilai seni tinggi, tentunya dengan harga yang tinggi pula. Bertahun-tahun mencuri demi kesenangan dan hobby mengoleksi artefak kuno, Lupin akhirnya pensiun diumur yang sudah tua a.k.a bau tanah, namun ternyata kisah Lupin tidak berhenti pada saat itu, kisah Lupin dilanjut oleh anaknya yang bernama Arsene Lupin II yang sama gilanya dengan sang ayah yang senang dengan barang kuno dan bernilai seni tinggi. Kisah lupin pun tetap berlanjut sampai Lupin II digantikan oleh anaknya Lupin III yang membawa gaya baru dalam hal pencurian artefak kuno. Dengan gaya nyeleneh dan nekat, ia menerjang semua apa yang ada walau halangan semakin banyak membentang. Dan yeah pada akhirnya Lupin III juga dimakan oleh usia dan pensiun juga pada akhirnya. Namun, jangan bersedih karena kisah ini adalah kisah dari cicit sang legenda Arsene Lupin yang hebat dan keren, Arsene Lupin IV.

.

.

.

* * *

 **xxxTheNextLupinxxx**

* * *

 **San Gennaro Museum, Rome [10.55 P.M]**

San Gennaro Museum adalah salah satu museum terbesar yang ada di kota Roma dan menyimpan banyak artefak berharga dari zaman dahulu kala. Museum ini juga memiliki pengamanan yang ketat level 5 sehingga membuat pencuri yang ingin memasuki brankas tempat artefak kuno disimpan harus berpikir ulang 69 kali untuk mencoba mencuri disini.

"Baiklah, apa semua sudah di posisi?" ucap seseorang lewat earphone yang terpasang di telinganya dan juga ia berpakaian serba hitam dan hinggap diatas atap sebuah gedung dekat museum.

"Clown~ Ready."

"Grimmjaw~ Stand by."

"Bunny. huh, siap!"

"Baiklah, Lupin? kau siap?" ucap nya lagi sambil tetap mengobservasi daerah sekitarnya.

Namun tak ada balasan sedikitpun yang ia dapatkan dimalam yang dingin itu.

"Sialan! Baiklah team, pesta kita akan tetal berlanjut dengan atau tanpa si bodoh Lupin." ucapnya lagi.

"Baik~ Uno." ucap mereka serempak.

mereka semua pun bergerang demi satu tujuan pasti, sebuah artefak yang sangat berharga dan dijaga dengan keamanan level 5.

 **Meanwhile with Clown**

"Baik~ Uno."

Clown si pria berdandanan aneh diwajahnya itu pun berlari menyusuri koridor kiri museum itu. Sepanjang perjalanan yang membosankan itu, ia telah menghabiskan sekitar 20 peluri untuk membabat petugas penjaga museum.

"Hah, kalian tidak ada habisnya yah~" ucap clown bosan sambil membidik petugas petugas yang ia temui.

 ** _Phew!_** ** _Phew!_** ** _Phew!_** ** _Phew!_**

Tembakan san erangan dari para petugas itu seolah menjadi alunan musik yang menemani clown saat itu.

Clown pun tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Hmm, kiri atau kanan?" Clown pun memasang pose berpikir dan ia berdiri dengan pose itu sungguh cukup lama. Tiba-tiba muncul satu petigas lain dari kirinnya sambil membawa pentungan.

"Heei!~ Penchuriee~"

 ** _Phew!_** ** _Duakhh_**

Petugas itu jatuh setelah sebuah peluru bersarang di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Baiklah, karena kanan adalah jalan kebenaran, maka aku clown yang hebat dan tak tertandingi akan memilih jalan ke kiri sodara-sodara~!"

Yeah clown pun berbelok kekiri dan menyusuri lagi koridor museum itu.

 **Meanwhile with Grimmjaw**

Grimmjaw saat ini berdiri di aula besar museum tempat barang barang yang bernilai common alias bukan SSR dipamerkan kepada khalayak umum sambil menenteng sebuah pisau combat matchete *(note : kaya yang di pointblank)* ditangan kanan dan sebuah smoke bomb di tangan kirinya.

"Heii~ petugas penjaga~!"

"Aku punya surprise untuk kalian~"

Grimmjaw pun menarik pematik bomb asap itu dan melemparnya ke tengah aula.

 ** _Klinting!_**

 ** _Sssshhh~_**

 ** _Ssshhh~_**

Asap pun mengepul menutupi pandangan setiap insan jomblo yang berdiri disana.

"Its party time~"

Teriakan demi teriakan memilukan terdengar cukup keras dan sepanjang malam itu, hanya terdengar suara tangisan seorang jomblo eh maksud saya tangisan para petugas malang itu.

Tiba-tiba keran pendeteksi asap menyala dan menyemprot setiap sisi aula untuk menghilangkan asap yang masih mengepul itu. Setelah beberapa menit, asap pun menghilang dan tampaklah seorang pria kekar dengan dengan sebuah pisau yang sudah berlumur darah para petugas itu bertengger ditangan kanannya.

"Aula bersih, Uno."ucap pria itu melalui earphone yang ada di telinganya.

 **Meanwhile with Bunny**

Bunny mendapat tugas yang cukup mudah kali ini. Ia hanya berjalan menyusuri koridor kanan museum tanpa hambatan karena semua petugas fokus pada Grimmjaw dan Clown sehingga melupakan koridor kanan yang lengah dari penjagaan.

"Koridor kanan aman, Uno. Mereka lupa untuk memberikan hiburan padaku." ucap seorang gadis cantik yang perfect sekali mulai dari wajahnya yang seperti model kelas atas, body yang aduhai sekseh, kulit putih bak putri dongeng, pokoknya best lah.

 **Meanwhile with Uno**

Seorang pria dewasa berbadan cukup kekar dan bewajah sangar berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar untuk ukuran pintu normal. Dia pun menggeser pintu itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak kaca yang ditutupi kain hitam yang cukup besar dan terletak cukup jauh di depan mata pria itu.

Dia pun melangkah perlahan step by step dan secara tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hmm laser pelindung 500 watt. kena sedikit saja aku bisa jadi daging panggang."

Dia pun mengobservasi sekitar dan memperhatikan setiap celah yang cukup untuknya agar sampai ketempat kotak kaca yang berisi artefak yang mereka incar.

'Semoga ini berhasil.'

Dia pun melangkah perlahan tapi pasti sambil melewati beberapa celah yang cukup untuk dirinya.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukul menguras mental dan tenaga, ia pun sampai di depan kotak kaca itu.

"Hah mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan." ucap pria itu yang kemudian mengangkat kotak kaca itu.

Kotak kaca itu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit dan~

"What the fuck is this ? A letter?"maki pria itu karena ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Dia pun meletakkan kotak kaca itu dan mengambil surat yang ada disana dan mulai membacanya.

[Bagi siapapun yang mendapat surat ini, entah itu kau Clown, Grimmjaw,Bunny-chan, atau pun kau Pak tua Uno. Tapi aku yakin sekali pasti kau yang pertama pak tua Uno. Begini, **_Saint Januarius Necklace_** sudah berada di tanganku, sejak pertengahan misi ini, jadi aku duluan ya.

Bye~~!

Tertanda : Lupin IV, the best thief evahhh :* ]

"Grrrrhh! Lupin Bangsat! Bocah ajar! Jadi yang kami lakukan sia-sia?!" teriak Uno saking kesal dan jengkelnya dengan ulah Lupin.

"Team, kita kembali! Lupakan soal soal kalung itu! Bocah biadab itu sudah mengambilnya!" teriak Uno melalui earphone miliknya dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan cara yang sama yaitu perlahan tapi pasti, step by step.

* * *

 **xxxTheNextLupinxxx**

* * *

 **Next day [09.00 A.M]**

Dipagi yang cerah itu, dunia digemparkan oleh berita hilangnya kalung berharga yang disimpan di museum San Gennaro yang terjadi tadi malam. Dan juga dunia juga dikejutkan dengan sebuah fakta baru yaitu pencurinya adalah manusia yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga masyarakat dunia terutama kolektor artefak, dan dia adalah Arsene Lupin IV si pencuri kelas kakap yang sangat piawai dan berpengalaman.

 **Tikk**

 **Tikk**

 **Tikk**

 **Kring Kring~~!**

Pagi yang indah milik Lupin harus diganggu oleh sebuah jam weker yang berdering cukup kuat dan dapat membuat seseorang tuli sesaat setelah mendengar jam weker itu berdering.

"Arrghh~ Hoamz~! Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Lupin entah pada siapa karena di dalam kamar itu hanya ada dia seorang.

Lupin pun melirik kearah jam wekernya.

'Hemmz sudah pukul 7.30 ternyata.'

Lupin bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan kebiasaan paginya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Lupin lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan suit yang biasa iya pakai setiap hari.

Diapun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

Disebuah meja makan yang cukup besar telah tersedia banyak sekali hidangan yang menggugah selera makan setiap insan yang berada disana. Dimeja makan itu juga telah diisi oleh 4 orang yang kemarin melalukan aksi mereka namun, gagal.

"Selamat pagi semua!" ucap Lupin yang sudah sampai dimeja makan dan langaung duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia disana.

"Pagi! Lupin-kun!" balas sang wanita tunggal yang duduk salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Morning, Bro!" sahut pria kekar berambut merah marun yang kita kenal dengan nama Grimmjaw.

"Ohayou, Senpai~" ucap clown yang wajahnya sudah bersih tanpa riasan aneh yang melekat di wajah nya seperti tadi malam.

"...Hn..." kemudian terdengar suara ambigu dari seorang yang cukup tua dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan Lupin.

"Heh ayolah pak tua! kau masih marah karena kejadian tadi malam ?" ucap Lupin pada Uno yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Diamlah bocah bangsat!" maki Uno pada Lupin karena ia merasa Lupin mempermainkannya.

"Oke tapi gausa ngegas juga asu!1!1 paktua bau tanah!1!1" balas Lupin takmau kalah, maunya digoyang /eh.

"Apa kau bilang?! pak tua bau tanah?!" teriak Uno lagi.

"Yeah!1!1" balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Haah~ aku tak punya waktu untuk melayanimu bocah." ucap Uno lagi sambil kembali duduk dan menahan emosinya

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan hening dan hikmad.

"Hey bocah bangsat." panggil Uno pada Lupin.

"apa apa lagi Paktua bau tanah?" balas Lupin padanya.

"aku mendapat surat dari kakekmu dan ayahmu, dan aku yakin kau akan menerima tarawan itu."Ucap Uno lagi.

" Kenapa bisa seyakin itu?"tanya Lupin.

"Kau baca sendiri saja."Balas Uno sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Lupin.

Lupin pun membaca isi surat itu dan seketika wajah Lupin memucah dan ia pingsan.

"Eh?!"

Bunny pun terkejut melihat Lupin pingsan dan mengambil surat itu dari tangan Lupin yang sudah tak bergerak.

"heh ? Lupin masuk sekolah lagi?" ucap Bunny sambil tertawa membaca surat itu.

Lupin pun secara mengejutkan bangkit dari pingsan nya dan berlari kearah Uno sambil menangis dengan wajah pucatnya.

"ini tidakmungkin kan paktua bau tanah? ini pasti surat palsukan?" ucap Lupin sambil menangis ala ala anime sedih.

Uno tak menjawab apapun dan hanya menatap ke sembarang arah.

"Hey ayolah paktua bau tanah! jawab aku! jawab!" teriak Lupin padanya.

Pletakkk!

Pletakkk!

Dua benjolan tumbuh di kepala Lupin saat itu juga karena dia mendapat Dua jitakan langsung dari dua orang yang berbeda. Satu dari Uno sendiri dan satu dari Bunny.

"Hiks~ kalian jahat sekali padaku~" isak Lupin yang masih menangis ala ala anime.

"Hei Lupin, kemas barang-barangmu dan bersiaplah. Kau akan terbang ke jepang malam ini juga." Ucap Uno pada Lupin yang masih menangis sambil berguling guling dilantai.

"Sekarang kau malah mengusirku! kalian jahat!" balas Lupin sambil tetap menangis dan berguling di lantai.

"Hah sebenarnya aku tak tega melihatnu seperti ini, tapi dengan tidak adanya dirimu, kami bisa berebut siapa yang dapat mengambil artefak lainnya dengan cara kami sendiri, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menggagal kan misi untuk selanjutnya! HAHAHAHAHAH! INILAH SAAT YANG KUTUNGGU TUNGGU LUPIN!" ucap Uno sambil tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu...

.

.

.

Japan, i'm coming~"

* * *

 **Tbc ? or End ?**

Hello~

This is my second fict~

Review, please?


End file.
